Start of A New Journey
by LN Reader
Summary: Join Nura Len and Akazawa Mei on there Pokemon Journey Through Kanto as they fight Team Rocket. Rated T For Some Mild Languages on the Future Chapters OcxOc
1. Chapter 1

**HI! This is my first fic ever so If you guys see any misspelled words don't sue me!  
This an oc story so enjoy! Main pair LenxMei and slight RylexMiku, Anyways Len! You do the Disclaimer!**

**Len: Yeah, yeah, Sesh. Such a slave driver, LNReader doesn't own pokemon except me and the other oc's.**

**Mei: Hey! When do I get my turn?**

**On the next chapter.**

**Mei: Yay! *Jumps up and down***

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of the Journey**

* * *

"This is the day…" The boy who had just become 14 years old last week said to himself. His crimson-eyes glances at the mirror, he was about 5'10 showing his white hair long enough to cover his eyes. he was wearing a black on white trench coat that has a strange insignia of a blue orb with wings on its side and a lotus in the middle of the orb on the back of the trench coat, a fitted black shirt with a white lightning in printed in front of it, a black on red with silver flames dancing all around it, black on red pair of jeans., A big black backpack with red linings on his shoulders. He smiled at himself.

He walked downstairs, and saw his mom, preparing breakfast "Good morning Len! And Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks Mom." He answered, as she smooched her son's cheek. He blushed a bit.

"What's with the blush, Len? Embarrassed of your mom kissing your cheek?"

"A bit, yeah." Len answered. He then was lightly punched on the back of his head, making him sweatdrop and smile awkwardly as he ate breakfast. "Well, I'm off to my adventure mom."

"Ok, but be careful honey."

"Ok mom. I'll make sure I capture a lot of Pokémon for you!"

"I'll be waiting." She answered, as he opened the door. He closed it behind him, smiling towards the sky. He said goodbye to his house and dashed towards the road. He strolled through the town on his way to Professor Oak's place.

* * *

He entered the Professor's Lab, which seemed deserted for the exception of the Professor Oak, Len, and two girls and a boy all at the same age as him, standing by the table.

The black haired girl hair went past her back was about 5'6 she wore a blue sleeveless shirt, a white hat and a short pink skirt. Lime eyes. Her name was Akasawa Mei.

The other girl was about 565 wearing Dawn's clothes (without the beanie), had light green hair pony-tailed, Sky blue eyes. Her name was Mizuhara Sakura Miku.

The boy was about 5'10 wearing Gary's Clothes (in Sinnoh), raven black hair, and brown eyes. His name is Ryle Hikaru

"So you have finally arrived, Len, now follow me and let's begin" said Oak as he smiled at me as I follow him with the others.

He lead them into a room where all of his computers and other machine equipment were, and in the middle of the room on a table were 3 Poke balls, one with a symbol of fire, another with water and another with grass, Len raised his eyebrow at the lack of Poke ball but kept silence, he spent a lot of time around the old man and knew he was up to something.

"Ok, as you can see there are only three Poke balls, they are Charmander, Bulbasaur and Squirtle, the three starting Pokémon, but the problem is there are four of you." Oak told the group.

No one from the group responded so Oak continued;

"That means that one of you will have to choose a different Pokémon, one that will be much harder to train, unlike these three Pokémon who will be loyal to the trainer who picks them as they are still children and have been raised in care. Whoever gets the other Pokémon will have to earn its trust as it doesn't trust humans due to past experiences. So which one of you wants this Pokémon?" he finished holding up another Poke ball with a symbol of what looked like a lightning bolt.

The group stood silently taking in all of what the Professor was saying, when a voice spoke up;

"I will"

Everybody turned to Len wanting to know the reasons for his decision.

"To be honest I wanted to begin my journey with a different Pokémon other than Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur, I'm not saying if I have the chance to capture them I won't I just want to."

"Why?" Mei asked in a tone of concern.

"Just got a feeling." he replied, he couldn't really explain it to them as he doesn't fully understand why either, but he could feel a pull towards the Pokémon in the ball; he didn't think it was normal but he would run with it.

"Well, then the three of you choose your starters" Oak said as he Released the three pokemon and in a flash Chamander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle appeared In front them. "Mei you chose first, since you're the one who arrived first"

Mei carefully looked at three she stepped in front of Squirtle and picked her up "I pick this one." She said as she began to pet her new Pokémon Squirtle who was enjoying it.

And Miku picked Bulbasaur, while Ryle had been left with Charmander. After they got there pokemon Professor Oak gave each one of them a pokedex and six pokeballs Len had a pure black pokedex, Mei Got a pure white pokedex, Ryle got a crimson red pokedex, while Miku got a light green pokedex

Miku looked at the poke ball that Len was holding "Hey, Lenny what about that Pokémon inside the poke ball your holding we're all dying to know." The others nod except Professor Oak who knew what Pokémon is inside the ball.

"Sure, I myself am curious of what's inside" He replied as he released the Pokémon inside and it materialize as a... Pikachu?

The girls let out a sequel while Ryle let out a laugh "That mouse of yours is no match for my Charmander!" Pikachu glared at Ryle and was about to shoot a Thunderbolt at him but Len interrupted.

"How about a Pokémon Battle then? To determine who's the strongest your lizard or my Pikachu" he said in a Mocking tone and smirks while looking at Pikachu with a knowing look, Pikachu just smirked he was starting to like his trainer.

"Fine! Let's battle!" Ryle said in a confident tone, while Charmander Glare at Len

* * *

"Go Len, Go!" Mei cheered while Miku just into the Battle so were their pokemon

"This is a one on one match between Nura Len and Ryle Hikaru, Begin!" Professor Oak said

"Losers First" Ryle mocked

"Your Lost, Pi use Double Team" Len Ordered Pikachu make 10 copies of himself

"Charmander! Burn that mouse with Flamethrower!" Ryle order, Chamander opened it mouth and released fire heading towards the Pikachu's with one remaining "Missed!"

"Pi Double TeamAgain" Len said while Pikachu just did what his told and now there 20 of them

"Grrr...! Charmander! Use Metal Claw use it like Fury swipes!" Ryle yelled in frustration as Charmander's claws glowed white and started scratching Pikachu but just kept hitting fakes

"Pi Play time's over Thunder!" Len yelled as Pikachu shot a powerful thunder that hit the tired lizard who yelled in pain as it fell into the ground, however Charmander slowly got up as the Flame from it tail became twice bigger.

Without commands Charmander fired a Dragonbreath at Pikachu, before Pikachu could react he was already hit by the Dragonbreath which put him in the same state as charmander

Everyone was speechless Charmander self-learned Dragonbreath! Both pokemon weren't giving up even their trainer they both let out attacks. Flamethrower match Thunderbolt, Dragonbreath match Thunder

"Let's finish tell shall we?"Len asked "With pleasure." Ryle replied

"Pi/Charmander! Use Volt Tackle/Flare Blitz!" Both pokemon charge at each other being coated by there respective Elements when both attack collide a large explosion happened andsmoke covered the field, when the smoke clear Pikachu and Charmander were still standing eyes locked at each other until both of the fall at the same.

* * *

(Time Skip)

After a Few Minutes everything was settled and Ryle learned his lesson not to underestimate Pokemon by their size or look, and the two (Miku and Ryle) decided to travel together. Miku and Ryle said there goodbye to Professor Oak, While Len and Mei stayed for a bit Discussing somethings.

"Professor how many pokemon can we carry anyway?" Len said

"10, You see the six pokemon rule is, a test. Not many people can train more than six pokemon at a time. They usually struggle with that number. A trainer only has to ask. A trainer will never ask for more, if he/she has trouble with six, but if he/she can handle more, why not allow it. Ten is the limit before you need to actually make an appeal at the regional pokemon league headquarters. Then you can carry a max of twenty. They set that limit because they thought feeding such large number of pokemon would be impossible. If someone has permanent location, like a battle frontier or a gym, they can have all their pokemon be transferred there." Professor Oak Repied.

"You mean we could carry more pokemon at any time?" Mei asked

Professor Oak nodded "but it may take hours so I suggest you two leave now while I work with your Pokémon slots."

Both nodded to Professor Oak.

"Oh and Professor will you make sure all the extra Pokémon Me and Mei capture be transferred to my mom." Len said to Professor Oak who nodded

"_Starting a new journey may not be so hard, or maybe it has already begun." _Len Thought as he looked at the sky with Pikachu on his Shoulder, Mei By his side carrying her Squirtle.

* * *

**Finally Finished! *sighs* It took me a few days to finish due to school **

**Miku: Yeah! and that was some intense fight there Len!**

**Len: Shocked me too. for Charmander self learn dragon breath and to think the it's egg move is flare blitz**

**Ryle: But Next time We'll Win**

**Len: In you're dreams Ryle!**

**Mei: Please Review! *Waves* **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Right now Len and Mei is going to capture and meet new pokemon **

**Len: Yosha! Pi and I are going to do are best!**

**Mei: Umm..., Len?**

**Len: Hmm?**

**Mei: Will you... Umm... Teach me how to capture a pokemon later?**

**Len: Sure, Anything for my Princess. *Hits hits chest with the side of his fist***

**Mei: *Blsuhes* A-Anyway! LNReader doesn't own Pokemon!**

**And if any of you are asking why Len is capturing two pokemon of the same species and quickly sending it to his mom because his mom is running a day care center for pokemon and at the same time training them.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: New Pokémon's and a Mysterious Egg?**

* * *

It's been a four hours since our heroes left Pallet town, on the way Len captured a pair of Rattata, and a pair of Pidgey but send it back to his mom.

Mei on the other hand had difficulty one capturing her first pokemon after Len's teaching she capture a Female Pidgey and nicknamed it "Pride"

They were walking peace until something Caught Len's eyes. A Pidgeotto who was larger than average. "Are you going capture it?" Mei asked Len

"Yeah, I got a feeling this Pokemon the boss of this place" He Replied and Pikachu Jumped of Len's shoulder's and put up a battle stance.

Pidgeotto noticed it and goes for a Steel Wing. "Pi Thunderbolt!" Len ordered Pikachu shot a bolt of lightning at Pidgeotto who slammed its glowing right wing on the ground as it got hit but it took no damage.

Mei was shocked while Len just smirked "Things are just going better at better" he muttered as he said those words Pidgeotto launched another Steel Wing at Pikachu "Counter With **Iron Tail**" Iron Tail Clashed with Steel Wing both sides were even but Pikachu manage to pin down Pidgeotto and Static took effected.

"Pokeball, Go!" Len threw a Pokeball at Pidgeotto but he hit it with the back of his wing to throw it back and Len caught it. "Persistent one eh?" Pidgeotto manage to do an Aerial Ace as it did a loop he began to be surrounded by a blue aura "Brave... bird..." Len's smirked grew "Ok Pi! It's now or never! **Volt Tackle!**" Pikachu ran at full speed while being surrounded by a yellow aura and the yellow aura was coated with static electricity, soon Volt Tackle and Brave Bird clashed which caused an explosion, before it happed Len used himself as a shield to protect Mei who was hugging him afraid to be blown away.

As soon as the smoke clear both side were still standing both refusing to give up but Pidgeotto looked at Len before falling down to the ground.

Len took this chance to throw a pokeball at Pidgeotto who got sucked in, it shake for three seconds and it stop meaning it was capture, Len picked up the ball and Released Pidgeotto, and pulled out a two super potions and one paralyzes heal out from his bag and strayed it on Pidgeotto and the other to Pikachu "Welcome to the team, Sora!" Pikachu climbed on Len's Shoulder with a peace sign.

Our Heroes made it to Viridian City and made a quick stop at the Pokemon Center and got there Pokemon Healed Len Walked out to Capture some pokemon in the River he found near the City but he remember the he ran out of pokeball so he went to buy some, Mei was about to follow him but Nurse Joy speak up "Your Akasawa Mei Right?" Nurse Joy asked

Mei Nodded "That's me." "There a gift for you from your father Akasawa Akito" Nurse Joy as she pulled out a Pokeball and an Egg from the counter with a note attached on the pokeball which Mei readed

"Dear Mei,

If you're Reading this then you're already starting your Journey and made it in to Viridian City.

I'm sorry if daddy didn't make it for your birthday yesterday...  
I know I'm not a perfect father but I wish you luck on your journey

That's why I give this Pokemon,  
I'm still not sure what the Egg is but I'm sure you and Len will raise it well

Your Loving Father,  
Akazawa Akito

P.S: Good luck on your Relation with Len."

Mei Blushed at the last part while holding the egg and the pokeball but disappeared as Len Walked in the Center with a toothy Grin

"You would not believe what I just caught." Len said in a Cheerful tone holding three pokeballs in his hands

"What did you just caught anyway?" Mei asked in a concerned, she hate surprises

"Come see for yourself Go Blast!" He throwed the pokeball in right hand in the air and it Release one of the Starters of Kanto a Squirtle but this one was bigger than her Squirtle, which make it a male

Mei was shocked "W-where in the world did you get it?!"She yelled at Len who was unaffected by her yelling, almost every trainer looked at them but when they saw it was just a Squirtle they resumed to what there doing.

"Relax, caught it in the river we found earlier along with this power houses and couple of other kinds of pokemon that I send back to mom" He said with a grin and showed her the other pokeballs. And he notices the Egg and the pokeball she holding "Where did you get that egg and the pokemon?"

"A gift from my father..." She said with a small smile "hey tell me the other two you're carrying?" she said while putting both her hand on her hips.

"Why don't we let out our Pokemon in the park nearby in that way we'll know each other's pokemon? It's almost night time and it's dangerous in the Viridian forest at night time anyway" Len said as he chuckled at her antics

"Agree." She said as she walked out of the pokemon center

* * *

Len Looked at Pikachu then Squirtle "Let's go" as he began to follow

Mei let out her Squirtle which she nicknamed Aqua, her Pidgey , and her new Pokemon on her Team Happiny who was just a day old from what Len said and her was nursing it along with the Egg

Len let out his Pikachu (who was already out anyway), his Pidgeotto, and the newly captures Squirtle, Mankey, And a Magickarp Mei tried not to laugh at it cause she knows it's evolve form is a monster

The Pokemon were Getting along Blast and Aquawere showing affection to each other (love at first sight maybe), the same was with Sora and Pride while Prime(Mankey) was Training on it's own same with Gyra(Magickarp) Len and Mei were nursing the Egg and Happy(Happiny) who was thinking the Mei was her Mommy and Len was her Daddy, the egg was her little brother/sister and the other were her Uncle and Aunt.

This went on until the sun sets Len and Mei returned there Pokémon and goes back to the Pokémon center before it closes, they got in there room took a shower before going to sleep, saying goodnight to each other as the fall asleep (yes there in the same room but different beds you pervs!)

* * *

**And that is a Rap People!**

**Here I'm going to put there Move Set! For now I think.**

**Pi (Pikachu): Thunderbolt, Thunder, Iron Tail, Volt Tackle, Double Team, and Quick attack**

**Pride (Pidgey): Tackle, Gust, Sand Attack, Double team and Quick attack**

**Sora (Pidgoetto): Quick attack, Wing attack, Steel Wing, Aerial Ace, and Brave bird**

**(Len's Squirtle): Water gun, Water pulse, Skull bash, and Rapid Spin**

**(Mei's Squirtle): Bubble Beam, Skull bash, Aqua Ring, and Waterpulse**

**Mankey: Fury Swipes, Low kick, Seismic toss, and Karate Chop**

**Magickarp: Tackle, Bounce, Splash, Flail**

**Happiny: Sweet kiss, Charm, Pound, Refresh, Heal bell and Return**

**Egg: None**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Again! Today I'm going to put a little fan service *grin***

**Len: *Gulp* don't do what I think you're going to do... **

**Mei: What is he thinking Len?**

**Len: *blushes* you don't want to know...**

**Miku: LNReader doesn't own Pokemon!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Entering the Viridian Forest and the Mystery Mew!**

* * *

It was a pleasant day for a Len until he felt something soft on his right hand, squeeze. Squeeze. '_What..._' he thoughtsqueeze. Squeeze. '_is this...?_' he opened his eyes when he heard a moaning sound then he saw Mei on top of him still asleep and his right hand was on her breast.

He blushes furiously as he removed his hand on her breast 'Good thing she's still asleep, and how the hell did she get on my BED?!' he though will still blushing.

"Oi, Mei Wake up" Len said as he shakes Mei a bit "Five more minutes Len..." She replied as he hugs Len tight while he blushed even more.

Pikachu was in a rather uncomfortable situation he was watching them the whole time and decided to stop it so he fired Thunder Shock at them.

Both Screamed in pain Len was too shocked to move while Mei slowly got up glaring at Pikachu who gulp hard and hides inside his pokeball resisting on being inside.

Mei just sighs and she looks at Len who recovered from the shock, she decided to take a shower, Len took afterwards and they both went to the pokeMarket.

* * *

Len bought supplies for the trip: Food for them and the pokemon, 30 potions, 15 super potions, a pokenav and two pokegears, Tents, Sleeping bags , 60 pokeballs, 30 Greatball, and 15 Ultraballs

Mei sweatdroped and the amount of what Len was buying "how are you going to buy all of that stuff?" she asked "With this" he replied as he pulled out a Golden Credit card

Mei eyes widen with that golden credit card you can by a 100 Masterballs! "Don't tell me you got the from your Mom?" she asked

Shakes his head "No, It's my own money." he said as they walked out of the poke mart and Len gave Mei one of the poke gear just in case they got separated in the forest they can call each other.

* * *

It's been a few hours since they walked in the forest, now there are resting in a small clearing. On the way Len capture a Pair of Weedle and Caterpie but quickly sending it back to his mom, and they encountered two Bulbasaurs and captured them

Len Was Training his and Mei's Pokémon while she was nursing Happy and the egg

Prime Was Teaching Pi Focus Blast and Brick Break, Sora was teaching Pride Wing Attack and Steel Wing and Pride was doing her best to evolve soon so she could be on the same footing on Sora.

Blast was teaching Aqua Rapid spin, Water gun, And Aqua Jet and Aqua was teaching him Water Pulse and Ice beam.

Saur(Len' Bublasaur) Was teaching Bulby(Mei's Bulbsaur) Solar Beam and Energy Ball

After a 4 hours everybody learned there moves, But Pride suddenly glowed and got bigger when the light died she was no longer a Pidgey she was now a Pidgeotto which made her happy.

It was already night fall so they decided to camp there. Unknown to them they were being watch be a yellow mouse and pink feline Pokémon.

By morning they cleaned the camp and decided to go fishing. Len was Teaching Mei how to fish after a few tries she managed it Len capture a pair of goldeen but quickly send it back to his mom Len Was watching Mei got a bite she pulled at rod and the Mysterious Pokémon appeared both of them Was Shocked of the Pokémon it was the Legendary Mew!

(I guess went over board and Scared both mommy and daddy.) it was a girl's Voice that echoed to the minds Mei Looked around to find the source of the voice but Len Look at Mew "Telepathy..." Mei looked at him that Mew who circling them.

(So you knew? As expected from daddy.) Mew giggled "Daddy...?" Len pondered as Mei tried to pet Mew who gladly allowed her too.

"Why do you keep us "Mommy" and "Daddy"?" Mei asked with a blush

(Because you're my new parent and trainers) Mew said as she sat on Mei's Lap

"but why us?" Len wondered

(Because Legendaries Chooses there Pokémon Trainers) Mew said as she looked at Len

"Then If your going to join us you need a nickname" Mei said and she putted a finger on her chin "I got it we'll name you Princess!"

(Princess? I like it!) Princess Said as she got inside on one of Mei Poke balls and Mei quickly releases her.

Mei carried Princess and Happy while Len Carried the Egg, and began to ponder.

Mei looked at Len "Len? What are you thinking?" Len looked back "I was thinking of staying here for a week or two for training."

It was Mei time to think "That would be good to be ready for the gym, Let's do it!" Len smiles as they began to walk back deep inside the forest.

"This should be our training schedule for now" Len said showing her the list, Mei looked at it for a minute and nodded

6:30- Wake-up call

7:00- Skill training (Running, Strengthening, etc.)

10:00- Move tutoring

1:00-Break/Lunch

2:00- Skill training

6:00- Recap

7:00- Dinner/downtime

8:00- Bed Time

It was really a good schedule. Len and Mei would follow it for the entire month with their Pokemon.

'**Short Chapter Right?**

**Mei: *Hit LNReader on the head with Baseball bat cuasing it to break* was that really necessary? *Said While Blushing, Hands covering her breast***

**X_X *knocked out cold***

**Miku: You hit him to Hard... *sweat-drops***

**Ryle: Len! You Lucky Bastard! *Crying Anime style***

**Len: ...**

**Ryle: Please Review! *still crying***


End file.
